nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
MinJun Kwon
MinJun "MJ" Kwon is role-played by Uf0s8mycat, but he does not stream. Description MinJun "MJ" Kwon moved to Los Santos after seeing Little Seoul in a travel brochure. Born in America and raised in a traditional Korean household, he always felt a connection to Korea. Being the only Korean in his school growing up he always tried his best to fit in with those around him, causing his home life and social life to sometimes clash. Having a sense of honor, and not wanting to disappoint his family, he tries to live a legit life being crime free. But at times gives in to the temptation of easy money and the excitement of crime, also as a way of fitting in with those around him. Events * After working weeks for Pablo's Lazy Taco Truck and committing small crimes such as home invasions or car chopping, Pablo finally gave MJ a call during the "Vagos Crime Free Week". The job was a bank robbery they were setting up while the Vagos flipped things around working taco trucks. Mj along with the rest of the crew successfully robbed the bank, escaping the police in a chase and giving MJ a taste of something bigger in the city. * A few days after his first bank robbery MJ received a call offering him a spot in another job. His role for this job was minor, sitting in a boat waiting for the others to take a jump after robbing the bank, and driving it to get away. Once the boat took off with all 4 members on board it began to have engine issues. Drivers were swapped and they continued on their way past the Drift School at the docks where the boat finally died. The crew swam to a ladder that led up to the Drift School where they decided to steal a car to get away, and have a little fun.This resulted in a major shootout at the school where MJ and another member were downed, and later saved at the hospital making a clean getaway. Fun Facts * He has given information to the police, but always makes sure to not self incriminate. Most information he has passed on are things he's sure will never be acted on by the police, in order to gain trust. * One of MJ's favorite places to hang out with his Taco Truck is MRPD. He does so to work on forming trust by the police, and also find out what's going on within the city, sometimes listening in to their radios when nearby. * MJ can read Hangul (Korean) and knows very basic words or phrases.He can understand more through listening. But English is his primary language. He has a desire to learn Korean and speak it more fluently, hoping that living in Little Seoul will help him with this. * Currently working on building connections within the city, for business purposes as well as protection. Becoming close with the Ballas and Vagos, as well as supplying Chang Gang with Pixerium, Oxy, and AP Pistols. Category:Male